


Family Don't End With Blood

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Abusive Shane, Carl hates Lori and Shane, Carl is younger than Canon, Confident Daryl Dixon, Daryl has his looks from season 1 but physique of season 7, Daryl is 28, Derogatory Language, Derogatory dirty talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Rick Grimes, Lori and Shane bashing, Oral Sex, Rick and Daryl are younger too, Rick's 25, Season 1, Shane Being an Asshole, Spoilers, Sweet Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: She never thought that the end of the world would be the best thing that had ever happened to her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Carl sat alone by the fire, thinking about his mom. Everyone kept telling him she was dead, straight up, there was no 'she might be alive you never know', everyone except Daryl Dixon and his brother. They told him that she could be alive, they never lied to him. 'There's a very small chance she's alive but there's still a chance' they'd tell him. Carl had stayed with the Dixon brothers a few days after his father and aunt found the group because he couldn't stand being around them, he knew what they'd been doing for years and it disgusted him. He'd always been a mommy's boy anyway and he couldn't believe they could do that to her. There hadn't been much of a fight when he moved his stuff to Daryl's tent and the hunter welcomed him with open arms. He'd only known Daryl for 3 months but he was more like a father to Carl than Shane was.

Carl told the man so many stories of his mom that Daryl now knew everything about her and, if he was being honest, he was falling in love with her. Which was insane because he didn't actually know her... but he did, Carl hadn't left out a single detail. 

"Ya thinkin' again?" Daryl asked quietly as he sat next to the young boy. Carl hummed and leant into the man. Daryl admired the boy's strength, he was only 6 and going through so much. "If she's out there, we'll find her." Daryl said looking out over the lake. Carl's eyes drooped heavily. 

"Why aren't you my dad?" He asked sleepily. Daryl chuckled softly and stroked his hand over the boy's hair. 

"Ask me again in the morning." Carl nodded then slumped against the hunter. Daryl lifted the boy into his arms and carried him back to their tent. After he'd laid the boy down, he left the tent quietly to find his brother. 

"I'm going on the run tomorrow. With Glenn, T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea and Morales." Merle said as soon as he saw his younger brother. 

"You know the drill, if you hear the name Ericka Grimes you bring her back." Merle said nothing, he knew how his brother felt about this mystery woman but he didn't judge the man, he knew how his brother felt about her boy too. "I'm going hunting tomorrow. Since Shane's too busy fucking Lori to do anything worth while." The brothers both laughed at that then retired to their own tents. Daryl's eyes stayed on Carl as he fell asleep, thinking of him and his mother. 

* * *

Daryl woke up the next morning to Carl jumping on him. 

"Get up get up get up!" He chanted. Daryl groaned and sat up. 

"What'd'ya want?" Daryl grumbled. Carl smiled. 

"Why aren't you my dad?" He asked innocently. Daryl scowled at the boy halfheartedly, he had a soft spot for the boy. 

"Ya don't want me as ya pa." Daryl answered. Carl shook his head still smiling, not grasping the weight behind the words. 

"Of course, I do! You're awesome! You have a badass crossbow, you don't lie, you look after me, you care about me, you get food for everyone even Shane and Lori, you're already like a dad! I just don't call you dad because I haven't asked if that's ok yet." Carl listed excitedly, ignoring Daryl's scold of 'language' when he said badass. 

"If ya really want ta, then ya can. I still don't get why ya want ta though." Daryl said as he brushed Carl's hair out if his eyes. 

"Family don't end with blood but it doesn’t start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family’s there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. That’s family." Carl recited with a small smile. Daryl huffed a laugh. 

"Where'd ya hear that?" He asked. 

"One of the sad men on the TV show my mommy watched said it. I like it because it's true." Carl whispered and Daryl nodded in agreement. "Mer said he's going on the run today." Carl said as he curled into Daryl, he hid his face in the crook of the man's neck. "Do you think he'll find mommy?" 

"He might do. He might not." Daryl answered honestly, he held the boy close for a minute then let go. "I'm going hunting today, bub, so you can play with Sophia all day." Daryl said, the nickname had come about when Carl had been crying one night early in the first month and it had stuck, only Daryl had been allowed to have a nickname for the boy. The mention of Carl's best friends name had him jumping up off of Daryl. "Has Merle and the others already left?" Carl nodded as he bounced around happily. Daryl shook his head with an affectionate smile and lifted his crossbow into his arms. He pressed a light kiss to the boy's soft hair. "See ya later, bub, stay with Sophia and go to Dale's RV if shit hits the fan." He murmured as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. 

"Be careful, 'kay? Don't wanna lose you." Carl said seriously. Daryl nodded and kissed the boy's forehead which made the boy giggle happily again. Daryl left the camp with a brief glance behind.

Yep, he definitely loved that boy. 

* * *

Ericka started to fidget excitedly as they drove up the road towards the quarry. Back at the department store, Merle had been kicking off but stopped instantly at hearing her name. The oldest Dixon had told her that her son was safe back at the camp and she was so excited to see him. 3 months. She hadn't seen her baby in 3 months, it was the longest she'd ever been away from him-the longest being the 8-9 hours when they were at work and school. 

She heard Morales telling the other members of the camp that the 'new girl' had saved their asses and walked forwards after Merle had gently pushed her to do so. The oldest Dixon was an asshole to everyone else, except Glenn, and it bewildered her as to why he was so nice and gentle with her. She looked over at her ex-husband and relished in the guilty look in the man's face then she heard him. 

"Mommy?! MOMMY!" Carl saw his mom and sprinted into her arms. He held onto her so tightly that she was struggling to breathe but she didn't care, she had her baby in her arms again. "I can't wait to tell daddy." She heard him mumble. What? Tell his dad? But Shane knew, he was stood right there. 

"Baby? Your dad is stood right there, he knows already." She whispered to him but he shook his head. 

"Not Shane. My daddy is hunting right now, he'll be back soon." Rick was even more confused now, she knew Carl didn't like his father, that's why he called him Shane but he didn't take to new people well so whoever this guy was must be pretty special to Carl if the boy thought of this mystery man as, not only his dad but, his daddy. 

"Who's your daddy, Carl?" Rick asked softly, she didn't want Carl to think she wasn't ok with him calling someone she didn't know 'daddy' because she was ok with it, she'd been away from him for 3 months and anything could have happened in those months. She could tell that Carl loved this man and that the boy still loved her as much as before if not more. 

"Daryl, you'll like him." Carl said extremely sure of himself. "He loves you already, but don't tell him I said that." Carl whispered. Rick chuckled and stood up with the boy in her hip, he'd always been a small child and she loved having him like this. Merle approached them when he saw Rick stand tall.

"Ya can stay with ya boy in Daryl's tent, I'm certain he won't mind." Merle said with a wink to Carl who giggled. The oldest Dixon lead her to Daryl's tent so she could drop off her things. "Do you know about Shane and Lori?" He asked bluntly, he'd heard Carl say Shane rather than dad so many times before it made him wonder.

"I do but I don't think they know I do." She answered, Merle nodded and lead the two back outside. After everyone had been introduced, Rick was talking to Glenn when she heard Carl scream for her. With her Python in hand she sprinted in the direction of the scream, acutely aware that Glenn, Shane and Dale were following closely behind. They broke through the trees into a tiny clearing where a walker was hunched over a dead deer. At once the four of them started to hit the walker with the various objects until Dale swung his shovel and decapitated the poor dead thing. Everyone's heads snapped up when they heard the leaves rustling and twigs snapping. The three men let out a collective sigh of relief when Daryl stepped out of the woods. Rick stared at the man. His tan skin covered in mud, sweat and walker blood which managed to bring out the blue in his eyes, his light hair was short but still long enough to run hands through and grab and the sweat on his face made his slightly longer sideburns cling to the sides of his face, the sparse beginnings of a beard made the mole above his lip harder to notice if you weren't looking for it, the man's broad shoulders and thick, defined biceps were something to be desired. Rick felt her face warming up as she looked at the man so instead she turned her attention to the undead body he was kicking the shit out of.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl growled as he kicked the walkers headless body

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said, Daryl stopped kicking the walker and turned on the older man  

"What do ya know about it, old man? Why don't ya take that stupid hat and go back ta "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back ta camp, cook us up some venison." He turned back to the deer and looked at the bite. "What do yanthink? Do ya think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asked looking up at Shane  

"I would not risk that." Shane answered shaking his head. Daryl sighed.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have ta do." Daryl said standing up, he toyed with the string on his shoulder that was holding the squirrels.  Suddenly, the head of the Walker started to move, biting at nothing.

"Oh god." Amy gasped from her place next to her sister before Andrea led her away.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl said then he raised his crossbow and shot the walker "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" Daryl went to follow the others back to the camp but stopped when he saw Rick. Her long, dark, wavy hair was falling down her back and over her shoulders, her eyes were the same blue as her son's but hers were bigger and more rounded, her full pink lips were easing into a small smile, she was wearing a grey vest top and black leggings, all of which clung to her curves nicely. She was shorter than him by 8 inches. She looked up at him through thick lashes and smiled shyly. 

"Ericka Grimes." She introduced with her hand stretched across the small distance between them.

"Daryl Dixon." He took her small hand in his larger one and shook it once.

"Oh so you're the man my son is inamored by." Rick said, her tone was light and nearing flirtatious. Not only did her son love him, he was incredibly hot, which was a bonus for Rick. Daryl chuckled and nodded. Rick decided in that moment that she wanted to hear that sound more.

"Yer ok with it?" He asked as they headed back to camp.

"Of course." Rick said simply. 

Hearing about Rick and seeing her in person were two different things. But together? It only made Daryl love her more, she was beautiful to him through both her personality (which he'd fallen for first) and her looks. 

"Daddy!" Carl exclaimed when the two came into view. He was with Carol and Sophia who both smiled happily. It seemed everyone except Shane and Lori knew that the boy loved Daryl more than his biological father. 

"Heya there, bub." Daryl greeted with a smile as he lifted the boy effortlessly into his arms. Rick smiled at them fondly then walked over to talk to Carol about what the other woman was teaching the kids.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Carl asked, laying his head down on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl watched the woman as she bent over the table next to Carol, looking at the book, and ran his eyes over the woman then nodded.

"Yeah, she is." Daryl agreed. Carl grinned then looked down and saw the squirrels hanging on the string. 

"Can I take the squirrels to Mer?" Carl asked nervously. Daryl nodded and carefully put the boy down then handed him the squirrels. He chuckled softly as he watched Carl toddle off with them. 

"Come with me." Daryl said softly to Rick with a gentle hand resting on her back. She shivered slightly and nodded.

"See you later, Carol." She waved as she walked away with Daryl. Carol shot her a knowing smile before turning her attention back to her daughter. Daryl led Rick to his tent and sat on the bed.

"Ya know about yer husband." Daryl stated after Rick had taken a seat next to him on the bed. Rick nodded with a quiet 'mhmm'. "How long?" 

"Years." Rick answered honestly, she turned her head to look at him and blushed to see his eyes already focused on her.

"Why'd you stay with him?" Daryl asked, he leant closer to her. He'd never felt this way in his life but he welcomed the feelings happily. 

"Dunno. Guess I was too scared to end it. We'd hit a rough patch about 7 months before he started to sleep with her so I'd had my adjusting period, I'd already fallen out of love with him a few months prior so it didn't hurt. Knowing that Carl took my side was the biggest win." Rick explained with a chuckle. Daryl looked at her with soft eyes. 

"My son loves you." She stated suddenly. 

"He does." Daryl said, she looked up at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you love him?" She asked, motherly instincts and everything.

"Like he's my own." Daryl answered, never lying. She nodded clearly pleased with his answer. He lifted his hand and ran it through her silky hair. She closed her eyes contently and leant into the touch. Daryl smiled at this then leant in and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't think about what he was doing, his actions were automatic and natural. When he pulled away and looked at her there was no anger or hitting like he was expecting, instead she looked at him through thick lashes again with a blush on her cheeks and a shy smile. Daryl smiled again fondly, his hand rested on the curve of her neck as he leant in again. This time he opened his mouth confidently and let his tongue slide over her bottom lip. She moaned softly and raised her hands up to his hair, gripping gently. His other hand fell onto her thigh as he worked his tongue into her mouth with small flicks. She sighed happily and leant closer to his warm body.

"Guys, dinner's ready." Glenn's voice drifted in from outside the tent. Daryl pulled back then answered the younger teen with his forehead resting against Rick's.

"Ok thanks Glenn." Rick looked into his eyes for a moment then threw her arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck. He held her close, gently rubbing her back.

"For what?" 

"Giving me another reason to survive." She said simply. He pulled her back and looked deeply into her eyes. Then without a word he pressed a chaste but loving kiss to her lips. 

"C'mon let's go eat." Daryl stood first then pulled Rick into his side, he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before they left the tent. Daryl dropped his arm out of respect for the fact that Shane didn't know anything. Rick sat down next to Carl and looked at Daryl almost desperately, silently asking him to sit next to her before Shane could. Slowly everyone filled the seats around he fire. Shane sat as far away from Lori as he could and kept glancing longingly at Rick. Carl was talking excitedly to the Dixon brothers and Rick watched them happily while Shane watched on in jealousy. The ex-cop stood up and stood behind this 'wife', Rick shifted awkwardly as the man put his hands on her shoulders before leaning down to kiss her neck. Glenn watched uncomfortably as her face twisted into a grimace. He pulled her hair to give himself more room but she resisted. She knew she should be pretending that she was enjoying it but it felt wrong, it wasn't Daryl. Shane slid his hand down her arm and wrapped his hand around her wrist to pull her up. She reluctantly got up and started to follow him.

"Hey, let her stay longer dude." Glenn said when he saw that she didn't want to leave. Shane ignored him and pulled her along but everyone's eyes turned to them. One or two brave people muttered a 'let her stay' or 'let her go' before Merle stood up. 

"Let her stay." He growled, his eyes dark. Daryl stood too, brave members of the group stood behind them; Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, Dale and Morales. Shane straightened up and pushed Rick behind him. 

"She's  _my_ wife. If I want to take her to my tent and fuck her senseless, I fucking will." Shane hissed at them, Rick cowered and looked at the floor. Carl looked at him mom and then looked up at Daryl.

"Let her stay, Shane." Carl said, his voice was firm and steady despite his growing nerves. Shane's eyes snapped to his son's and he fixed the boy with a glare. 

"What did you just say to me?" Shane demanded. Daryl stepped forwards and pushed Carl towards Merle. 

"Don't talk to him like that and let. Her. Go." Daryl growled lowly, he stepped closer again. Shane turned to Rick.

"You wanna stay or do you want me to fuck you like the good old days, remind you who you belong to?" Shane murmured to her 'seductively' but he said it loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"I want to stay." Rick answered shyly. Shane threw her hand down violently and stormed back to his place by the fire. "Thank you." She whispered to the people stood behind the Dixon's. They nodded and retreated to their spots. Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Carl smiled up at them happily. Merle watched his brother and the boy's mother carefully before leaning into Carl.

"Hey, how about we have a lil' sleepover, t'night?" Merle asked the boy softly. Carl's eyes lit up excitedly and he nodded. Rick nodded with a smile when Carl looked to her with pleading eyes. They headed off to Merle's tent after saying goodnight to everyone, except Shane and Lori.

"How 'bout we turn in too?" Daryl asked Rick, his tone was soft. Rick turned to the man with fond eyes. She nodded with a gently blush. Once they were in the tent, Daryl knelt in front of her. "You ok?" He asked, he reached up and gently stroked the woman's soft cheek. She nodded weakly. 

"He does it all the time." She whispered not daring to look up at his face. 

"Is that why ya never left him?" Daryl asked softly, once again she nodded. He stood and pulled her into his arms. She held onto his waist tightly, hiding her face in his chest. After a minute, Daryl let one of his hands slip down to rest on the small of her back and the other cupped her jaw, pushing her face up carefully. They looked into each others eyes before Daryl leant down and covered her full lips with his. She pushed herself flush against his hard body as she gave herself over to the passionate kiss. Rick whined lowly as Daryl pulled back to press hard, open-mouthed kisses to he neck. This felt right to her, Daryl covered the places Shane had pressed his mouth earlier. Rick groaned happily when she felt the bulge in Daryl's jeans. Rick stepped back and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, he looked back with want flaming in his eyes. She reached out without a word and tugged on Daryl's belt, he stumbled slightly but held his ground and watched with an excited groan. She kept her eyes locked on his as she unbuckled his belt. "Fuck." He muttered as she finally unzipped his pants. 

"Mmm." She hummed with pupil blown eyes, she wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled him out of the confines of his jeans. Rick looked down at the man's engorged cock and bit her lip before looking up at him seductively. "May I?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Fuck yeah." Daryl answered in a husky tone. Rick grinned and sunk to her knees. Daryl groaned in anticipation and the sight of the woman on her knees. Rick licked her lips then wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. "Oh fuck, yes ya dirty bitch, nngh." Daryl said roughly as she flicked her tongue along his slit and sucked lightly. He was too big for Rick to get as much in her mouth as she wanted to but she was only teasing him anyways. She swirled her tongue around the head and took him in deeper, her mouth was stretched around his cock obscenely. Daryl raised his hands to the back of his neck and held on tightly as he looked down at her, he knew he was calling her some nasty shit but he also knew that, if it wasn't turning her on even more, she'd turn around and slap the words out of him. "Yes look at ya, fuck yeah, my dirty girl." Rick moaned around his cock then pulled off with a quick suck and a wet pop. Now Daryl bit his lip and he pulled her up to pull her into a desperate kiss. Rick pulled at the buttons on his shirt and moaned excitedly when he pulled it off. They made quick work of getting naked and Rick quickly laid down. Daryl grinned and laid over her, he leant down to lick down her neck, sucking and nipping his way down to her collarbone where he left his mark on the tan skin. He continued down her body, sucking gently on her hard nipples before reaching the wet heat between her legs. He pushed her legs up by her thighs then looked back up at her with a smile. She bit her lip a the sight of him between her legs then threw her head back with a broken moan as he buried his face between her legs. Her hands clenched in the blankets as she felt his warm tongue thrusting into her, flicking over her clit. Once again she bit her lip hard to stop the loud, desperate moans from breaking free when she felt him working his fingers into her, stretching her. Soon enough Rick was writhing on the sheets as she was worked open by Daryl's fingers and tongue. Daryl pulled back with a happy sigh then slid back up her body, letting his tongue lead the way. He towered over her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then pressed a teasing kiss to her lips, smiling teasingly when she whined.

"Behave." She muttered, sliding her hands up his strong arms to tangle in his hair. He licked up her jaw and sucked on her ear lobe, huffing a laugh when she let a muffled moan pass her lips. He held himself up over her again and let his eyes roam down her soft body.

"I am behaving." He murmured with another lip bite. She grinned up at him then tugged him down into another passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips up. She rolled his bottom lip into her mouth and leant back, tugging his lip gently before letting it go with a soft pop. 

"You gonna wait all day?" Rick asked, Daryl chuckled and sat up on his knees. He pulled her closer by the hips and rubbed his cock over her wet hole. Rick whined desperately and tried to chase the feeling. 

"Oh? Ya want this? Ya want my big cock filling ya up?" Daryl rasped into her ear, he pressed the tip of his cock against the tight muscles of her hole.

"Fuck yeah." Rick moaned quietly. Daryl kissed her desperately then pushed into her slowly. Rick whined happily and mewled into his ear. 

"Fuck baby, yer so tight. So perfect for me. Take me so good." Daryl muttered dirtily into her neck. Rick was moaning and pushing against him desperately, willing the man to move. She could feel every inch of him, his was bigger than she'd ever seen before, ever felt before, his girth was splitting her open and his length was reaching every sweet spot amazingly, he was perfect. Daryl slipped out half way before he thrust into her slowly, letting her get used to him. She mewled and groaned against him happily. "Mmm ya like that? Ya like my cock filling ya up, making ya mine?" Daryl growled into her skin. She scratched her nails over his broad shoulders and arched her back.

"Harder. Please, Harder." Rick moaned, Daryl clenched his jaw and leant all of his weight onto his right arm before gripping tightly onto Rick's hip and thrusting his cock into her tight heat as hard as he could. 

"Ya take me so beautifully. So open, so fuckin' willin' ta take all of me. Fuck yer so good." Daryl grunted into her ear. Her high pitched whines and desperate moans driving him on. 

"Oh fuck, Daryl!" Rick moaned, too loudly. Daryl covered her mouth with his as his rough thrusts brought her closer to climax. Her scream was muffled by Daryl's mouth and she came hard, her vision blurred and her nails scratched over his back. Daryl pulled back and looked down at her blissed out expression, feeling her clench around him. He rocked his hips harder as he chased his own orgasm, Rick whimpered. She was worn out but he felt so good in her. "Come. Come for me Daryl." She murmured up to him with a gentle hand to his cheek. Daryl pressed their lips together as he released his load into her with a rough grunt. He pulled out gently and wiped them both down. Daryl laid down and pulled Rick's hot, naked body to his. 

"Ya ok?" Daryl asked quietly, he stroked his hand up and down her back gently. She pushed herself up, she leant on his chest to look into his eyes. Daryl thought the look was loving but he shrugged it off, she can't love him not this soon anyways... Right? 

"That was amazing, Daryl." She whispered stroking a hand through his hair. Daryl smiled softly and rolled her onto her back again. Rick looked up at him, amazed that she felt so safe and protected with the man covering her. They kissed slowly and Daryl let his hands run gently over her sensitive body. 

"Amazing, huh?" He asked with a cheeky smile. They settled down on the sheets, Rick curled into Daryl's side with the man's strong arms wrapped around her protectively. 

* * *

They woke up the next morning in the same position. They got dressed with content smiles on their faces. Daryl pulled her to him once they were both dressed and kissed her tenderly before they exited the tent. Immediately Carl was running up to them with an excited smile. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!" The boy said as Daryl picked him up effortlessly. Rick focused on what the boy wanted to tell them rather than remembering how those same arms had held her the night before. "Mer said he'd show be how to track today!" Carl exclaimed bouncing excitedly. The two adults smiled.

"Did he?" Rick asked. "Well how about you go and spend two hours with Sophia and Carol before he takes you, huh?" Rick said, the boy nodded then wiggled until Daryl put him down. They met everyone by the fire after Carl had ran off. Shane glared at the couple as they sat down and Daryl's cocky demeanor returned instantly. Merle took his place next to Glenn and Shane squared his shoulder as he stood 'intimidatingly' in front of the younger Dixon. 

"What do you think you're doing with my wife?" Shane asked, Daryl glanced at his brother with a smile and stood. He too squared his broad shoulders and, compared to the ex-cop, he looked massive. 

"Sorry, 'm not sure I know what ya mean." Daryl answered with an easy grin. Rick watched the exchange carefully, her heart racing as Daryl fought for her. 

"You don't think I heard you last night?" Shane asked, he glared at the hunter but the other man was too confident to be intimidated. 

"Oh ya mean when I fucked her so hard into the sheets she nearly passed out?" Daryl asked oh so innocently with a cocky smirk. Everyone was watching the exchange curiously, like they were watching a reality TV show or a soap. Rick blushed but for once she didn't cower back, she held her head high proudly. Merle smirked at his baby brother and whispered a proud 'finally'. Shane's face lit up in rage. 

"What?!" Shane roared. Daryl laughed in disbelief.

"Thought ya hear us, ya prick." Daryl stated, he easily dodged the punch Shane had aimed at his head. "What? Ya jealous?" Daryl taunted, everyone watched with baited breath as Daryl was treading on dangerous waters. "Ya jealous 'cause it was _my_ cock she was begging for? Can see why ya'd be jealous though. She's so tight." Daryl's tone was mocking but Rick knew he was also staking his claim on her, in an unconventional way but she didn't care. "Sucks my dick, real good." He continued. Then Shane snapped, he lunged at the hunter but the man just stepped to the side, causing the ex-cop to fall flat on his face which everyone laughed at. The Dixon's laughed with them and Merle slapped Daryl on the back in celebration. The younger Dixon smiled down at Rick and stroked a hand gently over her cheek. Movement behind Daryl caught Rick's eyes. 

"Daryl!" Rick said in warning but the other man was socked in the jaw as soon as he turned. Daryl, of course, responded with his own punch to the other man. They were on the floor throwing punches, Daryl landing more than Shane, when the shout came.

"Daddy!" Both men stopped and turned to the boy. "Stop you're hurting him!" Carl cried, Shane shoved Daryl off of him and onto the floor. He stood and started towards the boy with open arms. Rick jumped up and fell to her knees next to Daryl, his eye was bruised, as was his cheek and his lip was split. 

"Daryl! Are you ok?!" She asked, scared. Daryl coughed and smiled up at her. 

"Yeah, baby. I'm good." He murmured leaning into her touch. Shane walked up to the scared boy slowly. 

"Hey, Carl it's ok. Daddy is fine, see?" He said softly, thinking the boy had been worried about him. Carl looked up at Shane confused. He sidestepped the man and ran to Daryl's side. 

"Daddy? Daddy, are you ok?" Carl asked looking over the man worriedly. 

"Yeah, bub. I'm ok." Daryl answered comfortingly, he sat up carefully and pulled Carl against his chest. Carl began to shake in his arms. "Hey bub, I'm ok. Look daddy is fine. I've got ya and mommy lookin' out for me." Daryl whispered into the sobbing boy's ear. Carl nodded sadly into his neck. Rick looked up at her ex-husband and curled further into Daryl's side when he saw the man's enraged glare. 

"So you're just going to waltz in here and steal my whole fucking family?" Shane growled at Daryl from where he stood. 

"Not stealing. They came to me willingly because I am a better father than you, a better man for Rick." Daryl said holding both Rick and Carl in his arms protectively, Merle stood behind them with his hand on his baby brother's shoulder. It didn't take long for everyone to realise that they had to choose the leader for their family, Daryl or Shane. Ed was the only one who stood by Shane's side, he'd unsuccessfully tried to drag Carol and Sophia with him but he was the only one in the end. Shane and Ed stood face to face with their new leader and his family. Eventually they reluctantly submitted, knowing they were out numbered, knowing that if they tried anything, the wrath of Daryl Dixon would rain down upon them. And who would want that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...  
> If you can find and guess where the three references are from correctly, I will write a one-shot of your choice about Daryl and Rick. :) (One TV show, two movies)


	2. Chapter 2

Shane sat with everyone around the fire as Carol and Lori cooked the deer Merle and Daryl had brought back. He looked over the flames to glare at the younger Dixon who was tickling a giggling Carl. Shane's attention trailed off to Rick as she approached the rest of the group wearing the same tight black leggings and a tight grey tank top that revealed a teasing amount of cleavage. Rick pulled her long wavy hair over her shoulder then leant over Daryl to kiss him. 

"He eat his food?" She asked with a hand on his shoulder. Carl wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck and hid his face in the hunters shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'll take him to bed." Daryl answered standing up. Rick nodded and kissed him again. Daryl smiled softly then ran his hand over Rick's hair. "Bub, say goodnight to mommy." The man murmured to the boy. Carl leant over to his mother and hugged her tightly, she took the boy into her arms and smiled at the hunter before nuzzling into the boy's hair. 

"Night mommy. Love you." Carl whispered. Rick smiled at her baby and hugged him closer to her chest. 

"Love you too, Carl." Rick replied. Carl turned and flung himself back into Daryl's arms. 

"Be back in a minute, baby." Daryl whispered as he walked by Rick to take Carl to bed in Merle's tent. Rick made her way over to the logs around the fire. 

"How'd Carl do today?" Rick asked Merle after sitting down.

"He's a natural. Managed to find some rabbits and squirrels." Merle said with pride in his voice. Rick nodded and smiled with pride.

"Thank you for taking him." She said, Merle looked at her and smiled too. Shane shook his head and huffed. 

"Got a problem?" Merle snapped. Lori scowled at the older Dixon. 

"Back off, asshole." She snapped.

"Fuck off, Lori." Rick hissed. Lori glared at her. Shane waved Lori off.

"Just think you're an idiot for letting our son be alone with some asshole redneck's." Shane said as he glared at Merle. Rick shook her head.

" _My_ son happens to love hanging around with the Dixon's so fuck off." Rick growled. Shane stood angrily and stormed towards her. Rick stumbled off the log and scrambled back. Shane grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her close. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Shane growled lowly. 

"I- I didn't..." Rick stammered scared. 

"You think that just cause you're besties with the hillbilly's, you can talk back to me? Who the fuck do you think you are." Shane hissed pulling her closer. He raised his hand and, with a loud slap, he backhanded her hard across the face. Her hair whipped around, following her face as the force threw her face around. She held her cheek gently looking up at him with tear filled eyes. Then Shane was being pulled off her. 

"Get the fuck off her." Merle said calmly as he ripped the ex-cop off. Rick continued to scramble back, the two men had become blurry as tears started to fall and she was shaking with fear. 

"Bitch, I'm gonna make you pay for this." Shane shouted as Merle pushed him back. Daryl ran to Rick's side and put a hand on her shoulder gently. She flinched back but immediately curled into the hunter's chest and cried. 

"Hey baby it's ok. I've got you. You're safe." Daryl reassured her softly. "Did he touch you?" Daryl asked brushing his hand through her hair. He cupped her cheek gently and pushed her face up to make eye contact with her. She nodded sadly and leant into his tender touch. Daryl glared over at the man and growled angrily. "What did he do?" He asked making sure his voice was gentle and soft.

"He slapped me, grabbed at my shirt." She muttered, she nuzzled into his jaw. Daryl held her close comfortingly. 

"C'mon baby let's go to our tent." Daryl said keeping an eye on the ex-cop. Rick nodded into the hunter's neck and let the man pull her up. Shane shoved the older Dixon off him and followed the couple back to their tent. Daryl felt the other man following them and left the tent flap open. Daryl pulled Rick close and pressed his face into her neck. Rick held the back of Daryl's head, holding him against her. Daryl shifted slightly then pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck. He sucked a dark, purple mark under her jaw which had her moaning softly. Daryl felt Shane watching them from the dark entrance so he slipped down to grip her ass and pull her flush against him as he continued work on Rick's neck. 

"Mmm Daryl." Rick moaned into Daryl's ear, she licked along his jawline and moaned again when she tasted the salty sweat on his dirty skin. Daryl groaned and rocked his hips into hers. "Fuck me." Rick mewled softly. She pulled at his belt. After she unbuckled his belt, she pulled her clothes off as she watched Daryl do the same. Rick tangled her hands into his hair and pulled him down into a filthy kiss. Daryl grunted into her mouth and tugged her closer, she whined softly when she felt his hard cock pressed against her stomach. She detangled her hands and dragged her hands down Daryl's hard muscles. She followed her hands down and knelt in front of him once again. Daryl bit his lip and raised his hands to hold his neck again. Shane watched the scene from the tent flap jealously, Daryl had managed to angle them so the ex-cop could see everything. Rick licked up Daryl's thick shaft and curled her tongue around the mushroomed head. She sucked on the head, Daryl groaned. 

"Fuck, my dirty girl. Damn, yer so good at this. Dirty fucker." Daryl grunted as Rick took more of his big cock into her tight mouth. "Ah yeah, fuck." Daryl sighed. Rick moaned and Daryl grunted as he felt the vibrations. "C'mere baby, wanna fuck you." Daryl murmured with a slight glance up at the voyeur at the entrance. Rick slid off his cock and bit her lip then stood up. Daryl looked at her fondly, he gripped onto Rick's waist and pulled her close for a bruisingly passionate kiss. Shane was seething with anger and jealousy but he couldn't rip his eyes away. Daryl laid her down on the bed and immediately licked down her neck to her tender breasts. He took her hard nipple into his warm mouth and sucked gently. She clawed lightly at his scalp, holding his head to her chest. 

"Ah fuck Daryl, come on fuck me." Rick moaned, she arched her back in pleasure. Daryl gently flicked her nipple with his tongue then licked down to her wet heat. 

"Oh shit, you're so wet baby." Daryl groaned after a quick tongue flick. He flattened his tongue over her throbbing clit, Rick moaned loudly. He sucked at her clit and Rick writhed in pleasure as his tongue pushed past the tight muscle of her wet hole. 

"Oh Daryl!" Rick nearly shouted, clenching her hands in his hair. He hummed gently then leant back. He laid on his back and pulled her over him. He pressed their lips together in a messy kiss and pushed his hand down her body, over the swell of her ass and between her legs. Daryl knew that from this angle that Shane could see the hunter's fingers slipping into Rick, he figured that if the ex-cop hadn't left yet he'd give the man a show. Daryl slipped three fingers into her and started to stretch her open. She panted into his mouth and rocked back onto his fingers. "Mmm Daryl. Fill me up, please." Rick whined as she pushed back on his fingers. 

"Ya want my cock? Want me ta fuck ya good?" Daryl muttered into her ear, Rick bit her lip and nodded. "C'mon baby use yer words." 

"I want you." Rick moaned. Daryl grinned. 

"Want me ta what? Fuck ya hard? Make ya mine?" Daryl asked dirtily. Rick whined.

"Yeah, Daryl, fuck me into the mattress. Make me yours, make me forget everything else. Make me forget I was ever with Shane." Rick moaned. Shane lip twitched in anger. "I wanna be yours, only yours!" Rick groaned. Daryl grunted and slipped his fingers out. Rick sat back over Daryl's cock, the man lined himself up with her and pulled her down. Rick mewled contently as she felt Daryl entering her. Rick leant back slightly and braced her hands on his knees after he'd bent his knees for leverage. He thrust up into her with his hands tightly gripping her hips. Daryl groaned and thrust harder. Rick threw her head back with a moan. Daryl sat up and wrapped his arms around her naked back to pull her into a loving kiss then flipped Rick onto her back. He pulled out briefly so he could hook her legs over his biceps and lean over her again then pushed back into her tight heat. 

"Mm fuck yeah babe, yer so tight." Daryl grunted in her ear. "Can ya take me harder? Want me ta make ya mine?" Daryl asked lowly. He thrust into her roughly.

"Ah yeah! Mmm yes! I like it hard!" Rick whimpered. He pushed into her hard and sucked roughly at her neck.

"This hard enough fer ya?" Daryl growled as he snapped his hips at an impossibly hard and fast pace.

"Oh! Daryl!" Rick moaned. Daryl huffed and doubled his efforts, thrusting his hips so hard into her that her body shifted with every thrust. Shane growled lowly but stayed put, watching intensely. 

"Fuck, baby." Daryl muttered. His legs started to shake with the effort of his thrusts. 

"Oh!" Rick squeaked. Daryl smiled and tangled a hand in her silky hair, stroking his thumb over her cheek. A tender action that was a polar opposite to the hard pounding he was giving her. She scratched down his back and arched her own as she came hard. "Oh Daryl." She moaned. Daryl bit his lip and with a particularly hard thrust he came too. Daryl reached over and grabbed his shirt to wipe them clean. Once clean, Daryl flopped on his back and smiled contently when Rick laid on him, looking into his eyes and running her fingers over his high cheekbones. Daryl pulled Rick down and gave her a loving kiss while he let his hands run over her body. Daryl heard Shane sigh then stomp off. "Think he realises who's I am now?" Rick asked against his lips. 

"You knew?" Daryl asked with a hand resting on her bare ass. Rick nodded. 

"Yeah I knew when you started to kiss my neck earlier." Rick mumbled. 

"You're ok with him seeing?" Daryl asked. He hugged her tightly then pulled back to look at her face. 

"Want him to know I'm yours." Rick said softly as she nuzzled into his neck. Daryl groaned happily and kissed her neck quickly before settling down for a nap. 

"C'mon lovebirds. Up ya get." Merle said kicking his baby brother gently. Daryl woke instantly and moved to cover Rick, to shield her from Merle's travelling gaze. "Food." Merle said simply before leaving. Daryl woke Rick up with soft kisses to her face. 

"Huh?" Rick asked as she woke up but she smiled when she saw and felt the hunter under her. 

"Nice sleep baby?" Daryl asked brushing her hair out of her face. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss. She got up to get dressed and bent over to pick her clothes up. Daryl sat up behind her and bit his lip, he reached forward to place a hand on the small over her back then leant forward to lick her clit gently. Rick let out a surprised moan then turned to him with a smile. Daryl smiled up at her, Rick ran her hands though his hair. She leant down and kissed him, he pulled her onto his lap by her waist as he kissed back. She pulled back with a giggle when she felt his hands trailing up her torso. "What?" Daryl asked after looking over her body appreciatively. 

"We've gotta go meet everyone." Rick smiled and climbed off his lap, smiling when she heard him whining softly. She pulled on her clothes then turned back to the naked man sat on the bed. "You gonna get dressed, Daryl?" Rick asked with an amused smile. Daryl stood and stretched proudly, Rick looked over his body lustfully. He pulled on his jeans and threw his soiled shirt into the corner of the room. 

They sat down next to each other pressed close together. Jacqui handed them both plastic bowls full of deer and they all ate in comfortable silence. 

"Glenn's going on another run tomorrow, Daryl, he wants you and T-Dog to go with him." Dale announced, Daryl nodded immediately.

"We'll be gone for 2 days, that ok?" Glenn asked. Rick was expecting the hunter to protest but he just nodded again. 

"What? 2 days? No." Rick said for him. Daryl looked at her softly.

"Babe I gotta go." Daryl whispered. Rick shook her head, her voice was strong but her eyes betrayed her, showed her fear. 

"What about me and Carl?" She asked.

"Merle will look out fer ya, darlin'." Daryl said reassuringly. Rick shook her head again. 

"No, Daryl, I need you here. Carl needs you hear." Rick said pleadingly. 

"Rick, listen ta me. I gotta go, Glenn needs me too, gotta get shit fer the camp." Daryl said firmly. Rick whined but nodded. Rick sulked for the rest of the evening and headed to Merle's tent as soon as she finished her food. She carefully lifted her son into her arms then carried him back to their tent. She ignored Daryl as she passed him and laid down on Daryl's bed with Carl wrapped up in her arms. Rick hid her face in Carl's messy hair when she heard Daryl enter the tent. "Baby?" He asked gently. Rick continued to ignore him. "Darlin' I gotta go, I have the quietest weapon, I can track." Daryl mumbled, he ran his hand down her back. "We need to get shit fer everyone. They need me." 

" _I_ need you, Daryl. Carl needs you. What if Merle isn't around? What if he's hunting and Shane takes his chance? What if you get hurt and we don't know?" Rick worried. Daryl chuckled and curled himself around her. 

"I've spoken ta Merle, he ain't gone leave ya. And I ain't gone get myself hurt or killed when I've got ya and Carl waiting fer me." Daryl whispered, Rick shook her head and held Carl closer. 

"You gonna say goodbye before you leave or are you just going to leave?" Rick asked bitterly. She was annoyed at him because she felt safe with Daryl around, she was falling for him but now he was leaving, yeah it was only on a run but in the zombie apocalypse anything could happen. 

"Of course I'll say goodbye, babe." Daryl said not taking offence. Daryl wrapped his arm around Rick's waist and pressed light kisses to her neck. "I know yer scared, but I will come back." Daryl whispered. He slipped his hand under her shirt and bra to gently cup her breast. Rick sighed and allowed herself to relax into his arms. Eventually Rick fell asleep but Daryl stayed awake, keeping an eye on his new family. He listened to the silence contently, holding onto his family protectively. Daryl watched the sun shining through the trees at dawn and heard Glenn and T-Dog shuffling around, getting everything ready for their run. Daryl carefully pulled away from Rick and stepped outside the tent for a smoke. He looked around the camp and sighed. He heard shuffling inside the tent, he stomped out the cigarette and rushed into the tent. Rick sat up as Daryl entered the tent and smiled sadly. "Morin' darlin'." He whispered. He sat cross-legged on the mattress and pulled her in for a tight hug. Rick sighed and curled closer to him. Daryl gently woke Carl up. 

"Mommy? Daddy?" Carl asked confused when he woke up. 

"Hey bub, daddy's going on a run with Glenn and T, I need ya ta be good fer Mommy and Mer. Can ya do that fer me?" Daryl asked after pulling the boy into his lap. Carl nodded.

"You'll be back tonight, right?" Carl asked, Rick looked up at Daryl meaningfully and glanced back at her son with a look that said 'I'm not gonna break it to him'. 

"No, bub, I won't be back fer 2 days." Daryl said softly. 

"What?! That's so long away! What if Shane gets mommy?! What if h gets me?! Daddy, you can't leave for that long!" Carl cried. Daryl sighed and hugged the boy. 

"Hey, I need ta go bub. Glenn and T need me ta help bring stuff back fer e'eryone." Daryl explained. Rick ran her hand through Carl's hair and leant into Daryl's side, the man put his arm around her. 

"I don't want him to go either, Carl. But Mer is staying." Rick said softly. Carl whimpered but nodded. They both sat in Daryl's arms for a while before T-Dog popped his head in. 

"Hey man, we're about to set off, you ready?" He asked, Daryl nodded and stood with Carl in his arms. Rick lead Daryl out by the hand and took Carl into her arms when they reached the car. Rick stayed quiet as the boys packed the car. Everyone gathered a feet behind Rick and quietly watched as Daryl approached Rick. 

"Don't miss me too much. I'll be back b'fore ya know it." Daryl whispered as his held the two close to his chest. Lori watched on longingly, glancing over at Shane. Daryl turned his head and kissed Rick lovingly with a hand gripping her waist. He pulled away after a minute and kissed Carl's forehead. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled with a hand cupping her jaw, thumb rubbing her cheekbone gently. "I love you... so much." Daryl whispered then he left with a kiss to her forehead. Rick watched the car drive away, she was shocked. 

"I love you too." Rick whispered to the empty road and she held Carl tightly.

* * *

On the second day of the run, the guys had found an old department store and were scavenging separate floors. Daryl had found some clothes for Rick and Carl then found himself in a jewelry store. He glanced around, making sure Glenn and T-Dog weren't around, and looked in the glass cases. Rings, necklaces, bracelets and watches weren't necessities anymore so most of the stock was untouched. He picked up some plain, sturdy looking necklaces, just the chains, and looked down at the rings. It took him a while but he eventually picked up two matching silver bands. He threaded each ring on one of the two necklaces and put both of the ring necklaces on, hiding them under his shirt. Suddenly he heard familiar moaning. He picked up his crossbow as he turned to face the walkers. There were four shuffling towards him and he easily took them out with his bolts. He'd bent down to retrieve the bolts when hands grabbed his shirt then he whipped around too quickly and fell forwards, deeply cutting his cheek and exposed arms on glass shards.

"Ah." Daryl gasped in pain. "Oh fuck. Motherfucker." He groaned as he swung his crossbow around and hit the walker round the head. He met back up with the others who gasped in shock at the sight of him.

"Fuck, Daryl, you're bleeding all over the place." Glenn exclaimed. Daryl grimaced and rolled his shoulder.

"Really? I hadn't fuckin' noticed." Daryl replied sarcastically. T-Dog approached him cautiously and inspected the lacerations. 

"They need stitches." He said. Daryl huffed annoyed. 

"Merle can stitch." Daryl muttered. Glenn and T-Dog looked at each other. They'd gotten a lot; food, clothes, even some luxuries. But they both knew that to Daryl it wasn't enough.

"We gotta go back then." Glenn said, trying to keep the cheer out of his voice. They grabbed everything they had from the department store and threw it in the car before getting in themselves and heading back.

* * *

Lori had spend every chance she could glaring at Rick for all she was worth but Rick was getting sick of it after dealing with it for 2 days. She'd started as soon as Daryl was out of sight. 

"Go stand with Mer, baby." Rick said to Carl softly. The boy nodded and ran off to Merle dutifully. Rick stormed up to Lori and pulled her round to face her. "The fuck is your problem?!" She demanded. Lori looked her up and down with a disgusted look on her face. Dale and Merle stood close by just in case they needed to intervene, everyone else was down by the lake; fishing and washing and Carl was stood behind the older Dixon watching curiously.

"My problem?" Lori asked rhetorically. "My fucking problem is that Shane and I were happy fucking before you came along. We were a happy family; Shane and Carl and me. But you had to come and fucking ruin it didn't you?! With your good for nothing _Dixon._ Now Shane just mopes around looking sorry for himself because _Daryl_ is getting his dick wet where he used to and he's pissed because you like it more _apparently_. He's so fucking hooked over you he doesnt even see me any more!"

"What he doesn't see you spreading your legs like a whore? Oh poor you! I didn't fucking ask for Shane to do that shit! And yes I fucking like it more and Shane knows it because he watched us last night, the pervert. Fuck, I don't even want him near me the abusive fucker." Rick retorted, which earned a quiet snicker from Merle. 

"Don't fucking call him that! You got everything you deserved! I'm surprised that dumb redneck of yours hasn't put you in your place yet. Why do you deserve to be happy with some worthless hick?" Rick saw red. She pulled her arm back and punched Lori straight across the jaw. 

"Don't. Call. Him. That." She hissed before turning and storming back to her tent. Merle laughed loudly. Carl looked up at the older Dixon and smiled too even though he wasn't sure why. Lori turned around to Carl and crouched down to his level. 

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to see that but I'm ok, see?" Lori said in a condescending tone. Carl looked at her confused then looked up at Merle who nodded. 

"Does it look like I care?" He asked sarcastically. Lori stepped back shocked.

"Excuse me?" 

"I don't care if you're ok, bitch. I don't like you. Stop insulting my parents." Carl stated then raised his arms up to Merle. Merle smirked down at Lori then walked down to watch the roads. Carl gasped.

"What is it?" Merle asked. Carl started to bounce excitedly and pointed down the road. Merle looked down the road and saw Glenn's car rolling down the road. Carl wiggled out of Merle's arms and ran to Daryl when the man stepped out but stopped short upon seeing the blood covering his face and arms. Merle grabbed a needle and thread then sat his baby brother down. Carl sat on Daryl's knee as Merle stitched the cut on Daryl's cheek quickly. 

"You ok, daddy?" Carl asked quietly. Daryl smiled at him and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm ok, bub. Where's mommy?" He answered. Carl jumped up and ran to their tent. 

"Mommy! Mommy, Daddy's back!" Carl shouted running in. Rick rushed out of the tent. Her face split into a grin when she saw the man. She was vaguely aware that the others were walking back into camp but her eyes were on the youngest Dixon as he stood up. It took a second for her to register that he was stood there but then she ran to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms around his neck. Daryl smiled and held her against him so she wouldn't fall. 

"Oh my god, Dare are you ok?" She asked leaning back to look at his face. Daryl held her tightly as she ran her fingers over the wound gently. "What happened?!" Daryl chuckled softly and stepped away from the flames. Lori watched him holding Rick effortlessly and huffed angrily. 

"Were in a store, grabbing shit, got jumped by 4 walkers 'n I was getting my bolts when ' other one grabbed me, I fell on the broken glass on the floor." Daryl answered softly. Rick pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Carl shuffled over to them and hugged Daryl's leg when Lori tried to pull him over to when she and Shane were sat. Glenn walked by the three and slapped a hand on Daryl's shoulder before sitting down with Merle. 

"Why the fuck were you alone?" Rick asked looking into Daryl's deep blue eyes. 

"We were clearing different floors." Daryl said. Rick sighed and began to play with Daryl's light hair. Daryl caught Shane and Lori glaring at them so lead Carl back to their tent, Rick still in arms. Daryl sat on his bed with his family in his arms, Rick hid her face in Daryl's neck and Carl curled into their sides. They sat in silence for a while before Daryl remembered the weight around his neck. "I got you this." He reached up and pulled one of the necklaces over his head before handing it to Rick. She smiled brightly and slipped it over her head, Carl watched as she did so. "I have one that matches." He mumbled showing her the matching ring around his neck. Rick wrapped her arms around Daryl and held on tightly. Carl flopped onto the hunter too. 

"Mommy had a fight with Lori, she punched her in the face." Carl blurted out happily. Daryl chuckled and looked down at the boy.

"Why'd she do that?" He asked curiously. Rick sat back on her heels and looked down at her son. 

"She was being a bitch!" Carl exclaimed, not truly knowing what the word means. The adult laughed at the boy but the joy was soon interrupted by screams and moans.


End file.
